Avatar: Gravity Falls Version
by edger230
Summary: One of the main characters (not telling which one) discovers a secret that leads to an incredible journey. The summary sucks, I know. Inspired by Avatar: The Last Air Bender. OC's needed! Information inside.
1. Letter

**Hello everyone! If you guys have ever viewed my profile then you know that I had a poll for a monster to use in my first multi chapter Gravity Falls fic. Well, this is the story I will be using it in (I already know which monster it will be but I'm not telling.) However, I need a few OCs for this story.**

**One of the main characters in this story (a character already in the show) discovers he/she is the Avatar. I'm not telling which one. He/she needs element bending teachers and the OCs are first come first serve.**

**I need a Water bender, an Earth bender, a Fire bender and an Air bender. I also need a villain. The Avatar meets each master throughout the story and they teach him/her their element and help him/her on their journey. Of course the villain is obviously against the Avatar.**

**Here's the information you need to give me if you decide to submit your OC:**

**Name (first and last)**

**Age (can be any age)**

**Gender**

**Element**

**Looks**

**Clothes**

**Location (where do they live?)**

**Personality**

**Background**

**Hero or villain?**

**How they're introduced**

**Only one character per element (not including the villain) will be allowed. I will be waiting for your OCs! **

**-edger230**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, I got those reviews pretty quickly! Before I tell you which OCs made it and start the first chapter, I have a message for Omega Ultra and Justin Magoffin. Both of you have submitted fire benders, and I love them both, so would it be ok if I made them partners?**

**Here's the OCs:**

**Elaina Soulster (Air Bender) by Luna543**

**Esmeralda Green (Earth Bender) by LexisTexas2000**

**Lyrica Gerbs (Water Bender) by Musiclover113**

**and two for the Fire bender category**

**John Winston by Omega Ultra**

**Connor Malekai by Justin Magoffin**

**and one for a villain category:**

**Zora Champollion by Guest (Yes I would love it if you wrote up a villain.)**

**I apologize to those who didn't get into the story.**

**The OCs will be introduced at different times in the story, starting with Elaina Soulster since the Avatar starts out an Air Bender.**

**By the way, if the characters are a little OOC, I apologize. I'm still learning a little bit.**

It was a strangely uneventful Friday in Gravity Falls... at least that's how it started out. Dipper and Mabel woke up, put on their clothes, ate a bowl of cereal each, and went downstairs to the Mystery Shack shop. Up until around noon, everything was going like it usually did if no ghost, monster, or mythical creature attacked. Dipper was reading his book with the golden hand and the number 3, Mabel was knitting a sweater for Waddles while channel surfing the TV at the same time, Waddles was sleeping at her feet, Wendy was "working" the cash register, Soos was pretending to be the Question Baby for the tourists and Stan was giving the tour.

Mabel had gotten rather bored with the TV, until she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She immediately ran to find her brother.

Dipper had just finished filling in a page about the bottomless pit that he had recently fallen into when Mabel came running in the room. Her eyes were wide as she ran towards Dipper.

"Dipper!" she shouted. "You have to come see this!" and she began to pull him into the living room without waiting for an answer.

"Ok! I know how to walk Mabel! Calm down!" Dipper said, but by the time he finished his sentence, Mabel had already dragged him to their destination.

Dipper had assumed someone had just won the grand prize on Cash Wheel or there was finally a new episode of Tiger Fist, but to his surprise, the TV was set on the news. The headline was what caused Dipper to watch: _Wild Animal Strikes. _Dipper sat down and listened to the broadcast.

"Gravity Falls authorities are baffled at the mysterious attack. A corpse of a man was found last night by a passing bystander. The only way the authorities could tell it was an animal attack was the bite marks it gave the man. However, the man also hand many second and third degree burns. The animal was not seen by anyone and the Gravity Falls Zoo confirms that none of their animals have broken loose. Everyone within the area is advised to stay inside until the beast is captured."

_Bite marks yet burns? _Dipper thought once the broadcast was over.

He was broken out of his trance by his sister saying "Knowing Gravity Falls, I don't think it was just some ordinary animal."

Dipper nodded. "Neither do I." he said. Waddles oinked in agreement.

"What do you think it could be?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged. "I'll have to study the book a bit, but maybe we can figure it out."

"What good will it do? Nobody will believe us aside from Soos and Wendy!"

Dipper hadn't thought of that. "Well, maybe we can catch it! We've been able to catch a lot of these creatures-"

"None like this!"

"We don't even know what kind of animal it is!"

There was silence for a moment as the twins tried to think of what to do. Finally Mabel sighed.

"I guess you could try to figure it out. Knowing the cops around here, we're pretty much the only ones who can crack the case." she said, thinking about the time they found Quentin Trembley. She still didn't see how it would help, but what else could they do? There wasn't much evidence, but they were the Mystery Twins after all, and they left no mystery unsolved.

Dipper smiled and put out his fist. "Mystery twins?"

Mabel smiled back. "Mystery twins." They then fist pumped.

**-Later that night-**

Dipper sat on his bed. He had looked through almost the whole book, but although he had narrowed down the results a bit, there were still a lot of possibilities. He felt his eyelids begin to droop as he checked his watch. It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. He looked over at Mabel, who had fallen asleep in her bed, Waddles underneath her arm.

_I guess I could continue to think about this tomorrow. _He thought. He fell back onto his pillow. He was almost asleep, when he heard something outside that made his eyelids snap back open.

Someone had screamed. Not a normal scream, but a scream of terror. Dipper looked at Mabel, who slowly began to wake up. Dipper jumped up and shook Mabel till she was fully awake.

"Mabel did you hear that?" he asked, surprised at how frightened he sounded.

"I think so." she said.

Dipper quickly grabbed his shoes and climbed out the attic hatch. He listened just to be sure Stan hadn't woken up. His questions were answered by snoring coming from down the hall. By about that time, Mabel had reached the bottom of the ladder, with Waddles in her arms.

"Dipper what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm going to go find out what that noise was." he whispered back.

"I'm coming too."

"No, I can't let you. You could get killed by that animal."

"So could you!"

Dipper sighed. "Grab your shoes." he said. Mabel did as Dipper grabbed a flashlight, and the two ran out the door.

They looked around to see if anything was near them. When they found nothing they ran a lap around the Mystery Shack. They still found nothing.

Suddenly, Waddles began to sniff the ground. He grunted and began to run into the woods.

"Waddles! Come back!" Mabel shouted as the duo ran after the pig. Waddles seemed to run for miles and the two began to run out of breath. The further Waddles ran, the more they could hear someone softly calling for help. Finally, they stopped at a small clearing near a stream. Waddles wasn't the only thing they found.

They found a girl as well.

She had waist length snow white hair, purple eyes and looked about 17 years old. She was skinny and was wearing a pair of plain black cargo pants and a light blue vest shirt. She also wore a pair of black gladiator sandals and has a light blue bandana with star designs on it tied around her neck. But the thing that shocked the twins the most was that, just like the man on the news, she had bite marks on her arm and one on her leg and she had burns, but hers were only first and second degree.

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked the girl. She looked at them for a moment, before she passed out.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked as they ran to help her. "We can't just leave her here!"

"Let's take her back to the Shack." Dipper replied. It was all he could think of. They carefully picked her up, Dipper lead the way with her legs and Mabel supported the rest of her, letting her head fall on her shoulder. They carefully walked back to the Mystery Shack, Waddles sniffing out the way back.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Elaina slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was, but she did know she wasn't outside anymore. There was a roof over her head and she still felt sore from the attack. She still wasn't sure what had attack her, but she did know it wasn't a human.

She looked around and realized that she was in someone else's house. She then noticed that someone had bandaged all her wounds and there was a blanket covering her up. When she looked around a little more, she realized that she was on a reclining chair and on the floor, asleep next to her with a pillow and blanket each, were the two kids she saw last night. A girl with red hair came into the room, and she looked at Elaina and smiled.

The girl walked over to the two kids and gently shook them awake.

"Hey dorks, she's awake." she said. The two kids slowly stirred from their slumber and looked at Elaina. They smiled.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"Ok, but where am I?" Elaina replied.

"You're at the Mystery Shack." the boy replied. "I'm Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel, and this is Wendy." he gestured to Mabel and Wendy.

"You got attacked last night by some animal." Mabel said. "Dipper and I found you in the woods and brought you here. Wendy helped us bandage your wounds."

After she heard their names, Elaina quit listening to them. She was still in shock. It had only been a few days and her journey was already complete.

"What is it?" Dipper asked. Elaina realized she was just staring at all of them and snapped out of it.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised I completed my quest so soon." she said.

"Quest?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry, I'm being very rude. My name is Elaina Soulster." Elaina replied.

"What was your quest and why were you out in the woods so late?" Wendy asked.

Elaina decided she should tell them. "Sit down." she said. Wendy, Mabel and Dipper exchanged confused glances, but sat down anyway.

"First of all, do any of you know that there are secrets to this town?"

"If you mean the monsters and ghost and other things, then yes. We all do." Dipper replied. Mabel nodded in agreement.

"There's more than just ghosts?" Wendy asked. Dipper nodded.

"Well, I was sent on a quest by the spirit of the Avatar. My quest, to find the new Avatar. Do any of you know what an Avatar is?"

Dipper pulled out the book from underneath the blanket he was sleeping under. He flipped through the pages until he found the page he was looking for.

"Here it is." he said and began to read the passage.

_"An Avatar is one of the few creatures I haven't seen in this town. It's said to be someone who is able to master all four elements, Water, Earth Fire and Air. The last Avatar died before I was even born and who the newest Avatar is and where they are is unknown, but legend says that he or she will come to this town and bring peace from a great evil."_

"The new Avatar has come?" Mabel asked.

"Yes." Elaina replied.

"Wait, why is it_ your_ quest?" Wendy asked, still a little shocked that there was more than just ghosts in the town.

"I will be one of the Avatar's teachers. I'm not just an ordinary person..." Elaina paused for a moment, she didn't trust these three quite yet, but she knew she had to tell them her secret.

"I'm an Air Bender."

The trio's eyes grew wide. "An Air Bender?" Dipper asked.

"Do you need me to prove it?" Elaina asked. Before the group could give her an answer, she moved her hands until they were about six inches apart. Without warning, a small ball of pure air began swirling in her hands. Since it was swirling, the three were able to see it. Elaina let it move around her arm a bit before she let it vanish.

"I would've demonstrated something more exciting, but I'm still rather sore." she said.

"That was still amazing!" Dipper said while Mabel and Wendy stared, wide eyed. Dipper then got a questioning look on his face. "Wait, why are you trusting us with these secrets?"

Elaina wasn't quite sure how to tell them the biggest secret of all, but she knew that she had to get it over with. The sooner they knew, the better. She took a deep breath and told them the news.

"Because... you're the Avatar, Dipper."

Not all chapters will be this long. Sorry if it was a little fast.

To be continued


End file.
